So-called lens-combined films which have heretofore been sold commercially in the market are essentially grouped into two groups; one including those for outdoor photographing in fine or light cloudy weather, and the other including those with a built-in electronic flash for indoor close photographing. Conventional photographic material-loaded photographic articles with an exposure function such as, for example, those described in JP-B-2-32615 (the term "JP-B" as referred to herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication), JP-B-U-3-39784 (the term "JP-B-U" as used herein means an "examined Japanese utility model publication"), Japanese Utility Model Application Nos. 61-75091, 61-75794, 61-136276, 61-246977, 61-246978, etc. and Japanese Utility Model Application Nos. 61-126942 and 61-139993 (corresponding to JP-A-U-64-544 and JP-A-U-63-45552, respectively (the term "JP-A-U" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese utility model application")) are such that a photographic material fitted in a cartridge in accordance with the film size is cased in a case equipped with a lens, a shutter, a finder, a flash and other functions and the case is packaged.
Where a lens-combined film for outdoor photographing is used in fine or light cloudy weather, it exhibits a sufficient system sensitivity; but when it is used in the evening or on a rainy day or, even though on a fine day, when it is used in the shade or is directed to an object with a back light thereto, its system sensitivity will be insufficient to cause under-exposure with the result that the finished photographs are unsatisfactory. Thus, conventional lens-combined films for outdoor photographing were often disadvantageous in this respect.
On the other hand, in case of a lens-combined film for indoor photographing, it may exhibit a sufficient system sensitivity when the distance from it to an object is within 3 meters, but its system sensitivity will be insufficient to cause under-exposure in a longer distance with the result that the finished photographs are unsatisfactory. Thus, conventional lens-combined films for indoor photographing were also disadvantageous in this respect.